ngmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore-knower
Lore-knower, loreworker, derogatory witch, warlock, or colloquially knowlorist, a person that is gifted with supernatural powers and abilities. The person who is unaware that he or she is a lore-knower can live a normal life without incident. However, ones not as fortunate were also persecuted by many religious and local authorities throughout the years. Some lore-knowers were even rejected by family and friends sometimes with harsh punishment and also abandoning their own family members. History Lore-knowers were even hunted down by the Inquisition and tortured to death for witchcraft and heresy by the Catholic Church. Throughout the history of New England lore-knowers were known as more derogatory names such as witches and warlocks often were persecuted by the colonial government and oftentimes led to many deaths and imprisonments. The Salem Witch Trials might have been the fear that Puritan colonists felt about their existence this would have been truly led to a series of discriminatory and biased views against the lore-knowers that led to many laws being passed and the secret to suppressing their practices. Discrimination The lore-knowers were frowned upon by the local Catholic Churches and also other religious organizations. Often called Satanic worshippers by priests and also illegitimate children of warlocks and witches a label that followed them for a long time and led to some people to fear them as outcasts. In the 19th and 20th centuries, lore-knowers were often sent to insane asylums for their eccentric behavior and also strange visions. Some of the lore-knowers were brutally mistreated and often times sterilized along with the other disabled people by hospitals and institutions in the area. They were even referred to as "charlatans" by professional medical specialists and the medical journals published a report on people who had delusions and paranoia as being part of a coven of witches and Satanists. Origins The existence of lore-knowers has been connected to the Druids and shamans of ancient Europe. It is not known whether or not lore-knowers were always benevolent nor were their ancient rites were the same as their descendants. Modern Practices The modern lore-knower do not usually practice any rituals and tend to keep to themselves in fear of being ridiculed by society. However, some of the lore-knowers use their gifts in paranormal cases and research. However, some lore-knowers tend to use their ritualistic beliefs in the privacy of their own homes and from the public. Loreknowledge Loreknowledge, rootlore, hoodoo or rootwork is the name of the numerous abilities that a lore-knower possesses such as telekinesis, clairvoyance, psychokinesis and other abilities. Homelessness and Rejection Outside viewers may have varying opinions about people who identify as lore-knower, ranging from considering them as a hoax and sometimes even a threat. Also, relationship pioneers referred to them as psychologically dysfunctional. Reactions often range from disbelief to aggressive antagonism, especially to public interest. A group of lore-knowers was reported living in homeless shelters and abandoned homes, sewer tunnels in New England. They were rejected by society and also families who did not accept their supernatural powers. More than several hundred cases of lore-knowers living in isolation or mental hospitals across the region. Legal and Social Issues Many attempts by local governments and legislative branches to control the abilities of the lore-knowers were carried out in the 1920s and early 1930s and many of them were arrested for using psychic abilities. However, the Supreme Court ruled that the local authorities violated their First Amendment rights and also dismissed the cases against them. This was a turning point for lore-knower rights of exercising their constitutional rights to practice their religion and other beliefs. Then in 1928, Senator Andrew Kenslowe held a series of Congressional hearings on the future of lore-knowers of which he referred to them as "charlatans" and wanted to pass a law that will require a license to practice their abilities so they won't become a burden on society. However, his proposal was rejected by Congress due to the lack of evidence of said abilities and also it was considered unconstitutional. However, years later the Senate voted on a bill that will keep an eye on these psychics who had special abilities. The Charlatan Laws The Charlatans Laws were clandestine and almost non-existent state and local laws that enforced vigilance against the psychics in the United States and many innocent people were falsely arrested and questioned by the government officials. Enacted by state legislatures in the early 1920s after the Congressional hearings of psychics these laws continued to be enforced until 1933 when a local Supreme Court Judge ruled that it was unconstitutional to enforce such frivolous laws. They mandated close surveillance in all public facilities in the states of major cities in the United States, the slogan "Report the Charlatan" ads were put in the bottom of the newspaper classifieds for lore-knowers in public spaces. Also, public and private education had essentially been informed about the "charlatan" problem since its unconstitutional enactment and some businesses shut down in fear of the secret referendum. This caused so many problems for people accused of being psychics and telepaths being forced to renounce their beliefs in order to live in normal society. Also, many people were institutionalized for their psychosis of seeing spirits and demons and most of them in solitary confinement. In 1929 during the Great Depression more than a hundred children were removed from their families and also many of them never came home. The reason for these removals from their parents as part of the eugenics movement of the 20th century and many parents were forbidden to see their children again. Secretly they were being re-educated to be fitting members of society and stop the spread of spiritual influences. When this went to the United States Congress the laws were challenged in private court cases to abolish these unconstitutional and unfair practices against innocent people. Then on May 8th, 1933 the Congress of the United States officially banned these ridiculous and appalling laws of which violated the inalienable rights of the citizens of the United States. Notable Lore-knowers *Johanna Mentcher (1755-????), an early settler from Pennsylvania who settled in Franklin County in the late 18th century. She was gifted with clairvoyance and awareness of spirits. *Vincent G. Stobaugh (1896-1979), a local physician and resident of Eastbury, Massachusetts. Stobaugh was noted for his psychic readings and spiritualism. *Astrid Wenzler (1745-1825) a legendary sorceress from Bremen, Germany who came to North Haven, Massachusetts in the late 18th century. *Clarissa Bolgett *Elle Warrilow *Franny Lantzel *Gwyneth Weathe *Julia Tolbin *Lou Antoine Readell *Nora Lehmbeck *Professor Dietrich von Kreschel *Teddy Laghrin Category:Social classes Category:Groups Category:People Category:Lore-knowers Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths